Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board
|starring =Brandon Baker Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa Robyn Lively Yuji Okumoto Mary Page Keller Lil' J Jake T. Austin |editing = |distributor =Disney Channel |released =June 8, 2007 |runtime = |country = |language =English |budget = |gross = |preceded_by =''Johnny Tsunami'' |followed_by = |website =http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/originalmovies/johnnykapahala/index.html |amg_id = |imdb_id =0942378 }} Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board is the 70th Disney Channel Original Movie and is the sequel to the 1999 film Johnny Tsunami. The movie premiered on Disney Channel on June 8, 2007. 1.3 million viewers watched this movie in the U.L placing 3rd in its timeslot. It was outrated by two new Hannah Montana episodes following it (1.7 million and 2.2 million). Plot summary Johnny Kapahala, a teen snowboarding champion from Vermont, returns to Oahu, Hawaii, for the wedding of his hero – his grandfather, local surf legend Johnny Tsunami – and to catch a few famous Oahu waves. He is excited for his grandpa to get married as he anticipates finally getting an uncle to hang out with. As soon as he comes, he meets up with his old friend, Sam who moved to Hawaii from Iceland after four years. After catching his grandpa giving surfing lessons to a bratty kid on the beach he meets his fiancee- a young widow named Carla from Philadelphia. He gets excited to hang out with his new uncle until he realizes his "Uncle Chris" is the 12 year old kid his grandpa was teaching to surf. They quickly get off to a bad start, but Johnny remains determined to get Chris to like him. The next morning, Johnny's grandpa shows him the reason Carla and Chris moved to Hawaii- a dilapidated surf shop she has to open to generate money that his grandpa plans on opening too- in one week. Meanwhile, across the street was another board shop owned by The Dirt Devils (Jared, Bo, Rooster, Spidey and Val) a group of older mountain boarders Chris aspired to join, but they had no interest in a twelve year old joining their gang. The crew was lead by Jared, the team captain and Troy the owner of the shop whom they all depended on to get them sponsorship. The group, except for a young blonde girl named Val whom all the Dirt Devils and Chris have a crush on, all pick on Chris which causes him to want to prove himself. They tell him to do a dangerous ride down a large sanddune on illegal property but gets caught by the police and kicked off. Chris is banned from dirt boarding, further straining his relationship with Johnny. The next day after catching his grandpa doing business with an interesting looking man at the bank, Sam and Johnny catch Chris heading off with the Dirt devils. They follow him to a barge set up with a skate park. But before Chris can skate, Johnny and Sam show him up by skating the barge. Annoyed, Chris runs away and when he gets home gets into a fight with Johnny and tells him to leave him alone. So, the next morning, Johnny's grandpa lets him go off and surf. He bumps into Val and gives her a surfing lesson, making Chris jealous and upset. Forced to hang out with Chris, Johnny and Sam blackmail him into coming along with him for a day. With Val, they go dirtboarding, ride ATVs, and to Chris' surprise, have a good time and Johnny and Chris finally start getting along. Oddly enough, the strange business man he saw earlier was Val's dad- Val said he liked to "own stuff", like profits and businesses. Meanwhile, at the shop, Jared and Troy got into an altercation with Johnny's Grandpa and Carla when they planned to sell dirtboards and when Chris comes in telling Troy about the great time he had at Val's he says to Johnny's grandpa to "keep his little spy away from his place", upsetting Chris. The next day, the group headed out to a dirt boarding event to meet Akoni Koma and possible sponsors but they kicked Val out of the Dirt Devils for hanging with Johnny and Chris, the "competition". Johnny and Sam, who were looking for Chris who had run away from home, drove to the event with Val, to find Chris fighting with Jared on when he could join the Dirt Devils. he agrees to do a dangerous jump the next day during the rehearsal dinner for Carla and Johnny's wedding and the night before the opening of the shop. Though Johnny tells him that he isn't allowed to go to do the jump, he tricks Johnny into think he has changed and comes along with him into town to get items for the rehearsal dinner that night, but runs away to find the Dirt Devils. By the time Johnny finds him, he does the jump- and ends up with a broken arm/wrist. They go back home and begin to set aside their differences and get along, when they got news of a break-in at the shop. The store was trashed. Jared is immediately arrested after he is found with a bag of broken gear from the shop. Troy comes over and denies being involved in the break-in. He then tells Chris that he is fit to join the Dirt Devils, which he still wants to do even after the break-in at the shop and their indifference when he was injured, but both Johnnys say no. Chris runs away saying that he hates the family, leaving Carla feeling guilty about bringing him along. Carla decides to move back to Pennsylvania in a conversation with Johnny's Grandpa, which Chris overhears. He feels guilty about causing their break-up. He feels even more guilty after a conversation with Val in which he decides he has to do something to fix it, but doesn't know how to. Eventually with help from Val, Sam and Johnny he fixes the surf shop and decides to stop hanging with the Dirt Devils. Then at the opening, the store becomes a huge success, with even pro-dirt boarder Akoni Koma coming. Meanwhile across the street at the Dirt Devils, they find Troy in a heated argument with Val's dad over negotiations breaking down on condos being built for him to move to, leaving the Dirt Devils and over him supplying for Johnny and Carla's shop. Even the Dirt Devils, betrayed and angry, turn on Troy. He then gets into a fight with Johnny's grandpa over who can sell dirt boards in their shop. Johnny, realizing that he's never seen the "godfather of dirtboarding" ride before tells him to be quiet and eventually challenges him to a mountain boarding race to see who can sell the dirt boards. If Johnny wins, they can both sell them and if Troy wins, he can sell them. The next morning, Johnny prepares for the race. He and Chris finally reach terms of friendship and he helps him with the race, by describing the course set up by Val's father so the Dirt devils could mountain board safely and legally. The race begins with Troy in the lead for a large portion of the time, until the ending when he falls when doing one of three required tricks and Johnny wins the race, Carla and Johnny finally decided to get married and both Johnnys get a new friend. The tagline, was very controversal. It was "Once You Go Snow, YOU DON'T Go Back" Cast *Brandon Baker as Johnny Kapahala *Jake T. Austin as Chris *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Grandpa Johnny Tsunami *Rose McIver as Val *Robyn Lively as Carla *Yuji Okumoto as Pete *Mary Page Keller as Melanie Kapahala *Lil' J as Sam Sterling *Andrew James Allen as Jared *Phil Brown as Troy *Chris Mulligan as Chaz *David Rawiri Pene as Spidey *Thomas Newman as Bo *Ryan Williams as Rooster *Akoni Kama as himself DVD Release *The DVD was released on October 9, 2007. Production notes *The filming took place in Auckland, New Zealand, from January 22 to February 23, 2007. Previews started airing during the premiere of "The Suite Life Goes Hollywood". *The Jonas Brothers' song "Hold On" is featured in the movie. *In the first movie Kapahala is spelled with two P's as seen in the final credits. *The T-Squad' song "No Sleep 'til The Summertime" is featured in the movie. *Scored 6.1 million viewers in its opening night. *Two songs by Plain White T's were featured in this movie. They are "You And Me", and "Our Time Now" Trivia *During one of the scenes in Chris's room, a former WWE Superstar Rob Van Dam, Ring Giants figure can be seen on the table next to the bed. References *Handy Mickey News *NZ Film and Video Technicians' Guild External links *Mountainboarding Magazine Review by Mr. First Nighter *Official Site *[http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/originalmovies/index.html DCOM Website with Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board section] Category:Disney Channel original films Category:DCOMs Category:Movies Category:Films